Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/October 1, 2012
Patch Notes [ NEW FEATURES AND CONTENT ] * Replaced Competitive mode "Join in Progress" matchmaking system with "Queued" matchmaking. * Searching for a Competitive game, either from "Find a Game" or "Play with Friends," will enter the player/s ( between 1 and 5 ) into a waiting queue. Once 10 compatible players are found then the game will begin. * Players that disconnect from a match can reconnect to it from the main menu or abandon it. Abandoning a game will result in a cooldown period during which no new competitive match can be joined. * Note: Elo will be recalibrated for the new matchmaking system over the coming weeks. * New maps: ** de_vertigo is now available for Classic Casual and Classic Competitive. ** ar_monastery is now available for Arms Race. [ MINOR FIXES ] *Weapon changes: ** Reduced p90 kill award from 300% of default to 200%. ** Reduced other SMG kill awards from 300% of default to 200%. ** Increased Bizon kill award from default to 200%. ** Reduced all shotguns' price by 300. * Guns are now considered "reloaded" at the point during the reload animation in which they visually appear to be reloaded - this allows you to switch away from a gun after the new magazine has been entered without having to wait until the whole reload animation has finished * the weapon refire delay after starting a reload is not affected. * Fixed HUD not showing during demo playback. * Changes to Matchmaking Lobby ** Removed global Join Button and added Join Buttons for individual friends in the Invite Friends section. ** Join state is now visible when you browse the friends list. ** Removed global Steam Profile button and added ability to click on any avatar image to see Steam Profile. ** Removed global Invite Button and added Invite Buttons for individual friends in the Invite Friends section. * Added new feature section to the main menu * Fixed issue that caused doors and other "pusher" entities to move at the wrong speed when the tick rate was > 64 Hz. * Fixed post-process blur effect getting enabled (and left on) during demo playback if the player invoked the buy menu. * Fixed MOTD on OSX. * Fixed scoreboard getting stuck in toggle mode after halftime sometimes. * Fixed ability to connect to community servers using server browser from in*game pause menu. * Fixed exploit where models could be subsituted via a hardware performance setting. * Fixed memory corruption related to bots cleaning up their occupied nav areas. * Fixed spectator glow materials not being precached. * Resolved several minor bugs to clean up console spew on launch and map load. * Fixed a crash associated with targetIDs and the convar. * Votes that match or exceed the number needed to succeed now end the vote early instead of waiting for the timer to expire. * The radar now displays when a player or bomb is above and below you. * Reduced the aim punch that happens when shot in arms and legs as well as in the chest/stomach when wearing chest armor. * Slightly increased the velocity boost grenades get when thrown by moving players. * Fixed in-game voice chat not working with some microphones on OSX. * Added convars and that allow overriding team names on the scoreboard. * Fixed grenade bounce being significantly reduced when tossed at the ground at most angles. * Fixed not being able to vote when spectating/observing or when the scoreboard was up. * Changes to warmup period: ** Players now respawn in the warmup period. ** Warmup periods now only end when the warmup time expires. ** Warmup period no longer allows friendly fire. * The community server browser warning pop*up can now be dismissed and told to never show again. * There is now a visual and audible change in place of the silence on planted c4 when its about to explode. * Fixed the medals on the main menu showing the wrong categories. * The Buy Previous hotkey in the buy menu now only buys things that you purchased in the previous round. * Fixed an exploit that let players infinitely spawn golden knives. * Fixed a case where if all players on both teams had the same clan team name the were considered on the same team. * Fixed a crash on startup when launching a game by joining a game server from Steam. Video